Once Upon A Christmas Night
by DarkMoon1
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha had been high school sweethearts, but parted ways during college. Now 20 years later they reunite in a small diner on a magical Christmas night. OneShot InuKag


-1**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

**AN: **Merry Christmas everyone, just a little holiday present for you all. This was inspired after I heard a very sad yet sweet song on the radio, during Xmas Eve. Hope you enjoy it, and Happy Holidays!

* * *

**:Inuyasha's POV:**

We had met in our sophomore year at Tsukino High. At first we were bitter enemies only brought together by our two love struck best friends. After awhile of tagging along, our "only as friends" outings, became double dates, and I finally had the guts to ask her out. She had accepted, saying she was developing a crush on me, of course after getting used to my arrogant, cocky, self-absorbed ways. Thinking back on those days, I laugh to myself knowing that then I would never had admitted those things in a million years, I was one stubborn guy.

We were together until our senior year, when she broke up with me during graduation. I remember it like if it wereyesterday.

_**:FLASHBACK:**_

_We all sat nervously waiting for our names to be called. One by one students who we had grown to know as friends each got up to get the diploma we had worked hard to get. All of us excited that we had made it and survived. She was sitting right next to me, her hand tightly gripping mine. I thought it was out of nervous-ness, I wasn't wrong either, just it wasn't the nervous-ness I had thought, but something else that I would soon find out. I quickly took a peak at her and my nerves calmed as I looked upon her beauty. Her long raven black locks were up in a nice messy bun, some of it in curls, and fanning in front of her face, I couldn't help but push some strands behind her ears._

_The action caught her attention and she turned to me, her eyes loving, but only for second before a scared and nervous look took over her features. I wondered what was the matter._

"_Kagome-" I started but she put a finger to my lips, silencing me instantly. She shook her head sadly and bent it so I could not see her face._

"_Inuyasha, what I'm about to say I know you will not like. I hate to say it even now, I cried all night yesterday well into this morning. But before I say what needs to be, I just want you to know that I love you. I really do." she sobbed and looked up to me, her eyes puffy and red from the tears now streaming down her face. I almost felt like crying myself, dread entered my heart for what she was going to confess to me, but I stood stone still and let her finish. "Remember how I told you, I had applied for NYU over in the states before I knew I was serious about you?" I nodded my head slowly, trying to think where she was going with this. I had remembered her saying something about it, only months later we had said we would stay together, maybe move in and go to Tokyo U. together. "…Well, I got a letter in the mail yesterday…" My heart was pounding so loud that I was sure anyone 50 feet away could hear it. "…I got accepted with a full scholarship. They would even pay my flight and-" I drowned out the rest of her words as that one sentence was all I could hear ringing in my ears. She had gotten accepted to one of the best schools in America, if she really wanted to be with me, she wouldn't even have looked at it twice, but no, here she was telling me about, basically saying she was leaving…leaving me. I broke from her hands and noted that she let out another strangled sob._

"_So…your going to leave? Even after all that we have been through? Your just going to up and go, I thought we were supposed to live with each other, go to college together!" I almost yelled the last part but kept my voice neutral as to not disturb the people around us._

"_I'm sorry…I thought this over a hundred and one times. I just couldn't let a chance like this slip, it has been my dream to go to America since forever, I just…couldn't…" I shook my head violently. Her words stinging me like never before. I was so freaking in love with her that it took me all this to finally realize that._

"_But…I Lo-" I was about to say it, it was slipping out, but before she could completely hear me, her name was called over the speakers and everyone around was clapping and cheering her on. She slowly stood, wiping away her face and placing a fake smile before everyone. She walked away from me…away from us._

_**:END FLASHBACK:**_

That day I cried like a baby for the second time in my life, after my mother had died at my age of 13, I never cried for anyone or anything. But that day, those words, that girl, made me cry like I was losing my mother all over again, but instead I was losing her. I recovered though, only after about a year of no dating, I changed my life around and got back on my feet. Dating once again and being the social dog I always had been. It helped take the pain and soon I forgot, not completely but just enough. Now 20 years later, I was back in my hometown of little Kyoto and in a diner, waiting for that one person who had stolen my heart at such a young age and still had it within her grasp.

I had found her phone number in the phone book when looking up some old friends of mine, at first I hesitated thinking it could be another Kagome Higurashi, but that thought sounded way to stupid, so I dialed it and after about three rings, her voice, that I thought I would never again hear was filling my ears with just a simple hello. I didn't say anything for about a minute, and after her third hello I snapped backed to reality, quickly blurting out a hello back. She asked who was calling and I quickly said my name. She gasped loudly, saying my name herself, as though it was not possible for me to be real. We talked for a few minutes and decided to meet at this little diner not to far from where we were both staying. And here I am, waiting, she is late, but that wasn't new so I knew to wait a while longer. I looked around and noticed not many people were here only about three people, one slightly dozing off while the other two seemed to look like truckers, talking away. But hey of course no one would be here, it was Christmas night. Families were still celebrating have a nice hardy and warm meal with their loved ones. I wondered to late if maybe I had disrupted any plans that Kagome might have had with her family? But she would have told me that she couldn't…right? Well it was too late for that as I saw a hunter green Mercedes pull into the parking lot and shut off its engine, a petite form emerging from within the metal contraption.

My heart leapt into my throat as she stepped into the warmth, her cheeks flushed red from the cold and her hair a little frazzled. She looked around and finally her gaze landed on me and I could tell that she had stopped breathing, just as I did too. Slowly she walked to where my table was. I quickly stood and we stood there, not saying a word but just staring at one another, wondering if this were a dream or not. Then she broke it by lunging herself into my chest and bringing her small arms around my torso. My arms wrapped around her arms, crushing her into a bear hug. We were like that until I let go, wanting to see her face again. She smiled at me and I couldn't help but do the same. We sat down and got comfortable, her taking off her coat, scarf, and gloves, while I sat and watched, memorized by her flushed soft looking skin.

"So how are you?" I heard her ask and my smile brightened.

"I'm doing good, and yourself?" Before she could answer, a small rounded waitress came to our table and smiled kindly to Kagome, she already knew me from my waiting and winked at my flushed face.

"Hello darling, My name is Kaede and I will be your one and only waitress tonight. What can I get you?" She asked with a heavy Kyoto accent, that we were so used to.

"Well for now a coffee will do it."

"Alright, one coffee for the lady and for you Inuyasha, another round of coffee sound good?" I nodded my voice gone as I felt Kagome stare at me. Kaede smiled lovingly before walking away from us, I had a feeling we wouldn't be getting those coffees just yet.

"I'm doing good also." I turned to her, and I could have killed myself for what I would say next.

"Huh?" Was my intelligent reply. She laughed and my heart sang.

"Oh Inuyasha just as dense as ever. I'm glad you haven't changed." I smiled at that and finally took her hand that I had wanted to touch since she took off her gloves. She blushed lightly and gripped mine.

"So tell me…how has life been treating you?" She asked, her hand never letting go of mine. I had to smirk at this.

"Well you are looking at Tokyo and Kyoto's not only handsome man but powerful lawyer of all time." I said arrogantly, knowing that would spark a laugh from her, and I wasn't wrong either. She laughed it up, squeezing my hand once more.

"Oh Inuyasha you really haven't changed at all…only in looks, you look more mature now and handsome as ever." I blushed.

"Not as beautiful as you though. Your beauty hasn't changed." She also blushed and looked down at our clasped hands. "So what about you…how has life been treating ya." I said stealing her phrase.

"I majored in accounting and business relations. I opened up my own flower shop and grocer not to long ago, both very successful."

"Well sounds great to me." I didn't know what else to say, my mind went blank for while as I just stared at her. She was looking for something in her purse and when she pulled it out she looked at me, he face glowing. Again we sat there just staring at each other and for that moment, I felt like I was back in high school, with the girl of my dreams.

"How's your….um…love life?" She asked, stuttering a bit. I guess she probably felt embarrassed to ask, but I smiled none the less.

"I got married-" Her hand went limp in mine and I saw swirl of emotion in her eyes that I just couldn't tell exactly what they were. "-but we divorced about a year ago. It wasn't working out. We were both busy and rising lawyers, and well she wasn't ready to start a family, like I was." I said sadly. Looking down into my lap, I went back for a while, till I felt my hand being gripped tightly. Looking up at Kagome's face, I saw she had tears just waiting to escape but she shook her head lightly. "What about you?" I asked trying to take the heat off of me. She shrugged and looked down at the table.

"I've dated, but that's about it…I-it just didn't feel right. I was…missing something." I gazed at her, scared, and I didn't know why. Did this mean that she still loved me?

"Oh." Was all I could say and again we went into a deep silence. We were momentarily pulled out of it as Kaede came back with our steaming coffees and set them down, with a few sugars and milks. We thanked her. After a while I broke the silence and asked about her job and what it was like to run your own business. She brightened immediately at the mention of being able to talk about something she loved, and our conversation took off from there. It wasn't long till we were both laughing and acting like the old friends we used to be. It was all wonderful, but of course in life all great things must end, and that time was now, as she looked at her cell phone and noticed how late it was.

"Oh my, looks like we've been here for nearly 3 hours!" I looked at my watch and my eyes widen at the realization. "I guess time really does fly by when your having fun." She said with a short laugh. Slowly she got out of the booth we shared and got all her things together, taking her time to put on her coat and accessories. I wasn't far behind as I finished to put on my leather coat. "I had a great time, and I'm glad we could see each other again after all these years. I wish it could last for a bit longer, but I have to get home a feed my obese cat." She laughed. I just chuckled not really knowing what to say, I didn't want this to end, and saying goodbye would make her leave quicker.

"I've missed you." I simply said. Her eyes looked into mine and I knew right then that the emotion in them were of pure love, but I would never be too sure until she told me herself.

"As have I." I heard her whisper out. I put and arm around her shoulder and her arm snaked around my waist, and together we walked out of the diner, of course wishing a Merry Christmas and good night to dear old Kaede first. Outside it was a bit chilly and unconsciously brought Kagome closer to my body. I didn't hear her complain and that made my heart beat faster. I really did feel like we were back in high school, just having a regular date. She pulled away first and put something in my hand before giving me a quick peck on my cheek and saying goodbye, she got into her car, started it and drove off.

I just stood there like a statue and watched her car grow smaller and smaller. I looked down into my hand to find a folded piece of paper in it. Cautiously I opened it and read its content.

_Inuyasha,_

_I wrote this before leaving home, knowing that I wanted to tell you so badly. Well…I love you and always have, I've never stopped loving you. And the thing that I knew I was missing…was, well…you. I just hope you can forgive me for leaving you like that, I regretted it but was to afraid to come back, I'm sorry, and I understand after this meeting if you don't want to talk to me anymore, its ok. But I just want you to know, that I do love you._

_Love always,_

_Kagome_

I crumpled the paper in my hands, not out of anger but urgency as to respond to her before she was completely out of my life, again. I hurriedly searched my pockets for my car keys, getting them out and opening my car door, I practically jammed the keys into the ignition and started. Pulling out of the parking lot, like a mad man. I couldn't lose her again, I just couldn't, and that's all I thought about as I sped down the snowy road. After about two minutes and still no sign of the green Mercedes I frantically looked for, fear started to invade my heart. Maybe she had turned on one of the side streets, or maybe she was already long gone. With that in mind I sped even more, not caring if a cop was out. I nearly laughed out loud when I spotted her car up ahead and I caught up to her fast, too fast to be exact and I had to swerve around her car to stop from hitting her. I slammed my foot on the brakes as my car turned on its own. I heard her car stop just the same and I couldn't believe what I had done, what if she was hurt, but that thought changed as I saw her quickly get of her car, an angry scowl on her face. I had just remembered that she could be quite scary when angry.

"Hey you! Are you crazy! You could've killed-" Her yelling stopped the moment I stepped of the car, and I all could do was grin sheepishly. She rolled her eyes at me and walked over, touching my face to see if I had an bruises or something. "Inuyasha, you psycho, were you trying to get hurt or something?" Her angry voice was replaced with a more softer tone, not that I was complaining.

"Sorry, I was sort of speeding and by the time I caught up, I was going to fast, and well you know the rest." For what felt like the billionth time that night, we just stood there staring at each other, she would occasionally brush away some of my silver bangs from my face. "I read the note." I noticed as her hand stopped mid way to my hair and she looked down at the fallen snow.

"Oh." She whispered. I felt like taking her in my arms again, but I wasn't sure yet, I had to just hear her say the words I had wanted to hear for 20 years now.

"Did you mean it?" I asked. She looked up at me.

"…Of course…I meant every word. God Inuyasha, you'd think I'd make something up like that?" She said her face taking tint of anger to it. I rolled my eyes, of course I knew she meant it, I just wanted her to say those three little words. It seemed beating around the bush wouldn't help.

"Say it." I told her and her moment of anger vanished and was replaced with a small smile, she knew what I wanted to hear and I couldn't wait any longer.

"I love you." She whispered again. I smiled down at her, before my lips turned into a smirk.

"Louder." I demanded and she gave me the weirdest of looks, before rolling her eyes and laughing.

"I love you Inuyasha Takahashi!" She yelled into the night's air. I laughed out loud and brought her into my arms, swinging her around in the process. I stopped and set her onto her feet, our faces only inches apart.

"I love you too, Kagome Higurashi." I lightly said, and just as our lips were about to meet, something magically happened, it started to snow, but before it could touch the ground it looked like it swirled around us making a heavenly glow. My smile widened and I looked to her face as she stared in awe and then she turned to me and that was when I captured her lips in a soaring kiss. Shortly after we broke apart and I leaned my forehead onto hers.

"So what now?" she asked. I shrugged my shoulders, not really sure what to say.

"Can we go back to the way we used to be?" I asked hopeful. She laughed and kissed my cheek.

"I don't think we can become teenagers again Inuyasha." I nuzzled my nose with hers at her little joke.

"Ha ha Gome." I said using her nickname. "You know what I mean, can we go back to the way it was, maybe something more later on?" Her eyes lit up at my other meaning and she hugged me.

"Yes Yasha. God I love you." She said into my hair and I squeezed her tighter, knowing her double meaning. She let go and took my hand. "C'mon follow me in your car, I have someone I want you to meet." She laughing it up, I could only imagine who she was talking about. But I did as she said and followed her. I guess this Christmas wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Merry Christmas.

* * *

**AN:** SooOOoo…what did you think? Bad, good? HORRIBLE? Lol…Tell me what you think, I love to read what you guy think, thanks and Happy Holidays! 


End file.
